


Meet and Greet Imagines

by MamaLoser1



Category: Ariana Grande - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaLoser1/pseuds/MamaLoser1
Summary: These imagines are made for all of you fangirls! Requests are open for any celebrity,  so don't be shy.





	1. One Direction

** Y/N's POV **

        I waited patiently in line behind thirty screaming girls. I was the last one in line and upset this was almost over. My ears were ringing like bells and I could barely see over the tall girls. Almost always falling over whenever I stood on my tippy toes. My parents had gotten me tickets to this concert for my birthday. Let's just say I suffocated them to death with hugs. 

        This day was a dream and a nightmare all the same. I was kinda prepared. I was kinda ready. I was kinda freaking out. There was no way I could do this, no way I could just go up there and stand there calmly taking pictures. What was I even going to say? 'Oh hi I stalk you on every social media you own, and just so happen to mentally be married to all of you.' It may perfectly describe my whole life, but I can't say that. 

        A tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my mind and made me jump and squeal. My best friend, Y/F/N, stood there giggling silently. 

        Slapping her arm, I turned back to the line to see it had moved. "Geez sorry." she put up her hands in surrender. "I got the food you wanted." she held out the fast food bag to me. Biting my lip nervously, I grabbed it and held it in my hands tapping my foot impatiently, casually going back into my messed up mind full of worry. "Are you alright?" Y/F/N asked me. Looking down at my [feet](http://www.polyvore.com/flirty_crowns/set?id=185297168) I shook my head at her. She sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder. "You'll be fine. They're good guys, they'll love you." my eyes went up to hers slightly tearing up. "And what if they don't. I'm just another fan to them." I replied back. She tilted her head at me and gave a small smile. 

        "You've been dreaming of this ever since you saw them on TV. Just be your fun loving self and it'll go smoothly." Y/F/N reassured me. Biting my lip I nodded at her and hugged her. "Thanks Y/F/N." my voice was hushed over all the screaming. She grinned and took out her phone and looking at the time. "It's 3:45, we should already be-" "Next!" an annoyed voice called out. My eyes widened and I turned to see the security guard trying to pry a girl off one of the boys. 

        "I love you!" the girl screamed in the guys ear. He cringed and gently pushed her away. "I said next!" the guard called out. He gripped my arm and pulled me harshly into the camera shot. I stumbled lightly and almost fell on my butt until someone grabbed me. I looked up and saw beautiful blue eyes looking back at me. "Are you all right?" Niall's strong Irish accent filled my ears making me melt. "Ye-Yeah." I stuttered out. "Oh my god Y/N! Are you okay?" Y/F/N worried voice called out to me. I turned to her and nodded slowly. "Y/N. What a beautiful name." Harry's deep voice was heard behind me. I turned and blushed rubbing my arm nervously. "Not as beautiful as your voice." I whispered out. The guys all chuckled and I widened my eyes. "Did I say that out loud?" shock clear in my voice as I looked at all of them. They nodded and chuckled quietly.

        I blushed and nervously played with my hair. "Are those gifts? For us?" Louis asked pointing at a struggling Y/F/N. Nodding I walked over and helped her with them. "Um Louis this is for you." I passed him a football jacket from my school that had the word 'Tomlinson' on the back. He grinned and thanked me taking it and putting it on. "Liam this is for you." he grinned and grabbed the batman beanie and hoodie out of my hand, thanking me as well. "Ha-Harry." I stuttered and passed him a black fedora and blazer as he gave me a thank you. "And Nialler. I mean Niall!" my eyes widened as I called him by his nickname. He chuckled and grabbed the snap back out of my hands. They thanked me once again and placed on all the stuff I had given them. 

        "She also got you this Niall." Y/F/N passed Niall the bag of Nandos making him grin widely and quickly dig in.

        I giggled and blushed as Harry stared down at me with a cheeky grin on his face. "Are we gonna take this picture or not!" the guard angrily yelled at us. I heard Liam groan quietly. An arm pulled me back making me squeak. Arms were wrapped around my waist and a chin rested atop my head. I looked up to see Louis hugging me with a big grin on his face. Niall did the same to Louis, Liam doing the same to him, and Harry finally hugging Liam. My smile widened and I turned to smile at the camera.Y/F/N stood back and took some pictures of us on her's and my phone. 

        Once the picture was snapped they all pulled away and grinned. "How about another? Last picture of the night." Liam asked the lads. They nodded and I looked up to see a smiling Harry. "Do you have a certain pose?" Niall asked me. I nodded and turned back to Harry. I put my hand up, gently grabbing his and placing it against mine. His hand was giant compared to mine. "Wow." my eyes gleamed in surprise at how big his hand was. Harry chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

        "That's not all his hands can do." Louis hushed voice whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed crimson. "Are you ready?" Liam asked me. I nodded at him and smiled at Harry. The guys all got on their knees and faked a proposal as I stood their happily. The pictures were soon snapped and I frowned at how I had to leave. The guards quickly started to pry me away from the guys as I waved goodbye. A thought quickly popped in my head as I was harshly pushed away.

        "Wait Harry! Why was the cup afraid to walk home alone?" I called out to him, making the guards stop in their tracks and look back at the lads. Harry chuckled and shrugged at me. "Why?" his thick accent made me grin back at him.

        "Cause it didn't want to get mugged." a giggle interrupted my sentence at the lame attempt at a joke I made. Surprisingly all the guys laughed as they got the pun. 

        "That's an amazing joke Y/N." Harry smiled back at me making my insides melt. I gently pried the guards arms off me and ran to the guys hugging them all one last time. "Thank you, for making my dream come true." I looked up at them all before pulling away. Slowly I turned skipping away and waited for Y/F/N to catch up to me. She linked arms with me and we slowly started to walk away from the lads. Before I was out of earshot I heard Liam's voice speak up.

        "Haz, she's perfect for you." Liam casually sang out. The guys laughed quietly making me turn my head to the side and watch them in the corner of my eye. My smile widening at the last few words I heard.

        "She is isn't she."


	2. Justin Bieber

** Y/N's POV **

        I made my way down the street, headphones blasting music in my ears. It was the middle of December and was the time where it was cold, but not cold enough to where it was snowing. This meant I got to wear some cute holiday [sweaters](http://www.polyvore.com/flirty_crowns/set?id=186038914) and some beanies to keep my ears warm. I kept my eyes on the ground as my feet walked me toward the warm coffee shop around the corner. My hand met the cold handle of the door as I finished my trip. The lights were slightly dimmed in the Coffee Palace, spotlights on the stage. 

        Many people crowded the edge of the stage so I couldn't see who was performing. I skipped my way over to the counter.

        I smiled at the cashier and quickly ordered my usual. Music played on from my phone as I stood and waited before paying for my latte. My hips swayed slightly to the music playing from my headphones as I strolled to a table by the window. As I sat there my foot gently tapped to the beat of the song. I stared out the window, barely able to see outside from the warmth fogging the window up. Giggling I brought a finger up and drew a heart on the window filling it in as well. A ding in my ears caused me to look down at my phone and see it was almost out of battery. I sighed and turned it off taking the headphones out of my ears, putting them away.

        Clapping from the crowd brought my attention back to the stage. "Justin will be taking a short break, so make sure to get some refills from the wonderful cashier and come back for the next song." Bill, the shops owner said. People began to file away, murmuring, as they walked to some tables and sat down. I turned back to my latte and drank it quietly, finishing it up in less than a minute. Sorry, coffee is my life! The heart I had drawn was beginning to fog up so I redrew it.

        I got up from my seat to get another latte before suddenly a waitress came up and passed me a brand new cup. "This is for you, Y/N." she said placing the cup down on the table. My eyes slightly widened and I shook my head. "Oh no, that's not possible I didn't order that. I was just about to-" my sentence was cut off by the waitress. "Oh, it's no mistake ma'am. That lovely young man over there ordered it for you. He asked for your name as well." she pointed at a boy nearby who's back was turned to us.

        I blushed and smiled at her. "Thank you." I said to her earning a 'Your welcome.' before she walked away. I turned to the warm mug and saw a cute heart drawing inside of it. My face warmed up as I took the mug and sat down sipping from it.  _This better not be drugged._

        "Here is Justin performing Mistletoe." Bill's voice boomed through the mic making me cringe at how loud he was. Everyone else clapped happily. I turned and faced the sage finally able to see who was performing. 

        My eyes widened and my mouth dropped as I saw who it was.  _He was the boy who ordered me the latte. He was the boy everyone was clapping about. He was Justin Bieber._

        His eyes scanned the room as the guy playing the guitar started to strum. His eyes landed on me and bore into my own. He smiled making his eyes crinkle at the edged slightly as he continued to stare at me. I blushed and was the first to turn away, feeling his eyes still on me. Halfway through the song I looked up and smiled back at him shyly. "Aye, love, the wise men followed the star, the way I followed my heart, and it led me to a miracle, Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing, 'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips, that’s a merry, merry Christmas." he winked at me, his smile growing wider as I blushed as red as the ribbon on the fake presents nearby. My foot tapped to the music and my body swayed along to his melodic voice. "Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh, Oh, oh, ohhh." he grinned at the crowd as the music finished.

        All the customers clapped loudly, including me. He grinned and thanked everyone before walking off the stage. He smiled at me and started to make his way over before he was stopped by a group of girls. They all squealed and brought out their phones, hugging him and,  _touching_  him all over.

        I widened my eyes and turned away from the disturbing sight. I grabbed the still steaming mug and drank from it, trying to take my mind off of the screaming girls in the corner. I drifted off continuing to drink from my mug. "Oh my god Justin your abs are so hot!" a girls screechy voice said. In the corner of my eye I saw one of the girls stroking his chest and torso. I glared as Justin grinned at the girl flirting with him.  _One cup, one wink and you think he likes you. Please he can have any girl in the world._

        I sighed and gave into my thoughts. I finished off my cup and placed a tip on the table before getting up from my seat. My feet quickly brought me toward the entrance of the coffee shop. Giving one last glance at Justin, I walked out, the bells on the door ringing loudly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I whispered to myself.

        The door to the coffee shop rang behind me. "Wait!" a voice called behind me. I kept walking only to feel a hand grab my arm. I was pulled back and into someones chest. I looked up and saw Justin looking down at me. Pushing away from him I started to walk back home. He grabbed me and turned me around looking me straight in the eyes. "Why'd you leave?" his soft voice was full of wonder and slight hurt. 

        "Well, I couldn't stay and watch a girl feel you up could I?" I asked him. Crossing my arms I looked up at him. He looked down at me confused before his face was wiped with realization. "I pushed her away from me to chase after you." he replied back softly. My stone cold face was replaced with shock before turning into a blush. "I-I didn't know. Sorry." my voice stuttered and I looked down in shame. "It's okay you didn't know." he replied moving my chin up so I could look at him again. He smiled sweetly at me rubbing my cheek with his thumb gently. My eyes looked up to see a beautiful decoration hanging over our heads. Justin's eyes trailed to wear mine sat. He grinned and looked back down at me, his eyes twinkling like stars. I blushed once again and stared down at my feet trying to avoid his eyes. 

        "Mistletoe." he whispered. I nodded, looking up at him and his thoughtful eyes. He leaned in slowly, his lips gently meeting mine. They molded together perfectly as we kissed.

        We pulled away a minute later Justin and I's cheeks flushed. "Merry Christmas Y/N." his voice was hushed as his hands warmed up my cheeks.

        "It's a merry, Merry Christmas." I pulled him close and smashed his lips against mine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a belieber, but I made this for all you beautiful people who are! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you lovelies next time! Bye! <3 -Mama


	3. Calum Hood

** Y/N's POV **

        My body was pushed around through the sweaty bodies of the party. I tried to keep up with my sister, but could barely see over all the people. "S/N!" I yelled over the loud music that pounded throughout the room. I stopped and looked around, my sister nowhere to be seen. Huffing quietly, I blew a piece of hair out of my face. Silently I trudged through the crowd holding the large piece of paper closer to my chest. I was scared out of my mind, wondering where my sibling was. She left me, her nineteen year old sister, alone at a party with drunk adults all around. This had to be unhealthy. For me and these strangers.

        A hand grabbed my arm making me gasp and look over. 

        "Where the hell have you been!" my sisters annoyed voice yelled in my ear. I cringed at the noise and looked up at her. She had a glare on her face before roughly pulling me away. She then murmured and complained about how I never listened or that she didn't want to take me here in the first place. 

                "Your stupid band is gonna start playing in a minute. Don't scream, just dance. Now don't embarrass me or you'll be sorry." she pointed her manicured nail at my face with a threatening look on her own.

        I nodded and gently pulled my wrist out of her hand, rubbing it. She scowled at me and turned away crossing her arms across her chest. My ears perked up at the sound of familiar lyrics starting to be sung. Everyone rushed to the stage pushing me forward. The beat of the song was intense and catchy. I looked up and stared at the stage, not believing what I was seeing. My favorite band stood there, right in front of me, getting everyone pumped and dancing. And here I was leaning against the stage looking dumbstruck as I watched Calum play the guitar. My eyes trailed to each band member. Michael and his fabulous hair, Luke and his lip ring, Ashton and his flexed muscles, and Calum and his, his, beauty.

        I widened my eyes and quickly held up the poster I had made earlier. S/N hated the idea of me bringing it and loathed that I actually brought it. But, as I stood here surrounded by hormonal girls singing all the wrong lyrics, I felt like a true fan.

        I quietly sang along to the song a huge smile spread across my face. My body was against the side of the stage, my arms were on the top part of stage holding up my poster as I swayed along to the music. "I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart, And I know now, that I'm so down." I sung along feeling so out of place from the crowd, but I didn't care. I looked over to see a girl staring me down a snarl on her face. I gave her a small smile earning a shove from her. I stumbled back slightly as she took my place by the stage, shooting me an evil smirk over her shoulder. 

        I tilted my head down looking at my [shoes](http://www.polyvore.com/flirty_crowns/set?id=186494342) my mood going down. "Hey, hey!" the boys' voices sang.

        A body towered over me casting a dark shadow. I looked up, my mouth opening before closing shut tightly. Calum looked down at me smiling as he sang. 

        "Let's get out, let's get out, 'cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down, while I was out, I found myself alone just thinking, if I showed up with a plane ticket, and a shiny diamond ring with your name on it, would you wanna run away too? 'Cause all I really want is you!" Calum poked my nose, his finger feeling soft against my skin. A light crimson color spread across my cheeks as a wide smile placed itself on his face. He stood up straight and walked backwards, his eyes still on me. 

        I slowly walked back toward the stage staring up at Calum. I swayed along to the song before quickly jumping up and down to the beat. Through all the dancing I managed to catch a quick glance at the girl from earlier. She looked furious and stomped her foot childishly. I gave her a small smile, as the song ended before she stalked away, pushing through the crowd. Everyone cheered and clapped for the guys. As they walked off stage my sister ran up to me grabbing my hand. 

        "Come on!" she pulled me away from the stage. Looking back at the microphone stand my face turned into a frown. We stopped in front of the big table set up with drinks and food. My sister grabbed at all the food and stuffed it in her mouth, chugging down soda. My eyes darted around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of anything, or anyone. 

        I finally gave up with a sigh and turned to my sister. She had her arms crossed and had a look of shock on her pizza stuffed face. I bit my lip and smiled at her before looking around again. A soft hand grabbed my wrist pulling me back gently. I bumped into a hard chest making a small grunt fall out of  my mouth. A melodious chuckle filled my ears causing me to look up. 

        "Well, that was attractive." Calum looked down at me and grinned. Widening my eyes, I pulled away and looked at him.

        "Oh my, oh my." I looked around the room, wondering if this was a dream. I quickly pinched my arm and flinched at the pain. "Ow." I rubbed the now purple spot and looked back up at the brunette boy. He was chuckling quietly, making me blush at how I embarrassed myself in front of my celebrity crush. He stepped forward and looked down at me once again, making me look like an oompa loompa compared to this giant. 

        "Your so small." I probably shrunk two more inches when he said that.

        "Yeah, I'm still kind of a work in progress." I looked down at my legs then back up at him. We awkwardly stood there for a moment, my ankles crossed, him swaying back and forth on his heels. He smiled then stared down at the poster in my hand. 

        "You made that right?" he reached down and grabbed it in his large hand, examining the words. I hummed as a reply and scooted next to him, having to go on my toes to see it. He laughed quietly as he read the words before turning to me. 

        "You were most likely the only real fan out there. I mean you brought a poster and everything!" he pointed at the doughnut and grinned at me. I looked back at the dancing crowd and nodded.

        "Probably. It did kind of help that I knew the lyrics too." I laughed and turned back to him. He nodded and stared at my poster for a second before putting it down on the table. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned around. I twirled my hair around my finger nervously and looked around the room. 

        "Um, do you wanna dance?" Calum asked me, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to reply. His brown eyes stared at me hopefully as he brushed his hand through his hair. Finally, I nodded and smiled at him. He grinned and grabbed my hand dragging me to the dance floor. As soon as we stopped a new song had started and he pulled me into his chest. I blushed and danced along to the music, keeping a distance from the band member. He gave a playful sigh and pulled me closer twirling me around. His hands met my waist, mine flat on his chest. I bit my lip and stared at him as he swayed us to the beat of the song. Calum silently sang along to the song winking at me a couple of times. My face was burning, and Calum seemed to have a kick out of it. He leaned down, toward my ear.

        "You're so cute when you blush." Calum smirked at how my face got even redder. 

        "That's not fair. It's not my fault you're so damn hot." I smacked a hand over my mouth at what I had just said. Calum's eyes widened and suddenly I saw his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. Before he could say anything I quickly started apologizing. 

        "I can't believe I just said that! I'm so sorry Calum, I mean Mr.Hood. I feel real-" lips pressed themselves against my own making me melt.

        Calum pulled away, "My New Years resolution is accomplished." he leaned his forehead against mine.

        "And what was that?" I asked him, my face a blood red tomato. He stepped closer and wrapped his arm around my waist.

        "Kiss the pretty girl in the front row." he leaned down and kissed me once more, the music blasting in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is eight days past New Years Eve and New Years Day, but I have been very busy lately. I hope you liked this chapter though! I've had this idea for a while and made it for you guys today. I feel so bad for the long delay. I hope you forgive me guys. Love you lovelies! Bye! <3 -Mama


	4. Zayn Malik: Part One

**Y/N's POV**

        Me and my parents were on a year-long vacation and were currently on our third to last stop. Course I was the one who wanted to take all the pictures, my parents only wanting to lay around and sip drinks. I stopped in front of the door making sure I had everything I needed for my day out. There was no way I was going to get lost again, or locked out, or mugged. Yes, it may have happened before. Sighing, I grabbed my hotel room key and looked around.

        "Mom! I'm going out!" my voice boomed through the silence. I waited for a second for a reply from either my mom or dad. 

        I rolled my eyes and turned around making my way out the door. I left a note earlier in the kitchen just in case this happened. The slamming of the door was heard behind me as I skipped down the hallway. An elder woman waited by the elevator as I passed by. She gave me a small kind smile which I returned. My [flats](http://www.polyvore.com/flirty_crowns/set?id=187624177) clicked against the stairs as I made my way down. The winding staircase made me slightly dizzy before I hit the lobby floor. 

        Bellhops all scurried passed carrying bags with loud ringing and yelling from the counter in the background. I managed to jog through everything and make it to the front doors. I stalked my way out making sure to tell the doormen I'd be back soon.

        My hands gripped my bag as a warm breeze blew past. 

        I scanned the streets and sidewalk before stepping off the stone steps. Not many people crowded the sidewalk. Probably because it was the middle of a Wednesday afternoon.

        I looked around at the scenery, my eyes darting to the few cars that passed by and then to the small park nearby. Grinning, I gently sprinted toward the beautiful park. The large trees towering over me as the wind blew a few leaves off. Leaves fell into my hair, but I made no effort to remove them. 

        My hand fumbled with my bag before I brought out the Polaroid camera I had bought a few weeks ago in another city. I stared up at the tree and brought up the camera, making sure to catch the sun shining through the branches. And with one click I had caught the beautiful moment.

        A giant smile spread across my face as I brought out the picture and gently shook it. As the black faded it revealed the picture I had taken. I smiled and placed it in my bag looking around for a place to sit. A small bench was nearby and I made my way over to it. I looked around and saw a bird in a tree starting to fly off. My camera quickly flew up and caught it just as it soared off the branch. My eyes followed as the bird flew off and out of sight. I placed the picture in my bag and got up, making my way around again. 

        After a while I had snapped many pictures, a small pile stacking up. The sound of some rustling had then caught my attention. My head shot up and caught sight of a boy sitting under a tree. He had a pencil in his hand and looked concentrated as the branches swayed around him. 

        Before I knew it I had snapped a picture of him. My lips parted lightly as I waited for the black to fade. As soon as all of it was gone I stared at the picture. 

        The guy was stunning. His blondish hair slightly covered his eye as he looked down at the sketch pad. He had a perfect jawline and small stubble on his face. I looked up at the tree, only to see he wasn't there. I looked around my eyes darting to all the trees trying to find where he had gone. My mind was jumbled and I felt slightly scared. 

        "You seemed to have caught my good side." a rough voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and screamed at the sudden noise, looking back to see the boy from the picture with a very amused look on his face.

        I stared at him wide eyed for a moment before I slapped his arm. He chuckled as he rubbed it and looked at me.

        "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." he smiled and stepped toward me.

        I whispered a 'It's fine.' under my breath. "What's your name?" he smiled at me, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

        Fiddling with my bag, I looked away from him then to my feet. "Y/N." I said, looking up at him shyly. "Y/N L/N." he grinned.

        "You have a beautiful name." I blushed and hid my face behind my hair.

        "I'm Zayn by the way. Zayn Malik." he stretched out his hand, leaving me to stare at it. My eyes widened at the familiar name as I stepped away from him. He seemed confused as I started to walk away from him.

        "You're the Zayn Malik." he nodded and took a small step toward me. He reached his hand out to me looking puzzled as I pulled away. I bit my lip and looked around closely, trying to spot anything strange. A bush rustled nearby and I heard a very audible click. A guy stood up with a giant camera in hand, smirking at me. 

        "Zayn! Who's your friend!" the man called out, laughing as all the blood drained from my face.

        "Oh no." Zayn whispered and looked over at the guy then back at me. He had a small apologetic look on his face.

        "I have to go." I started to speed walk away from him, making sure to hide my face. There was no way I was going to be caught with a celebrity. Zayn called out to me, I turned my head to the side to see him start to become swarmed with paparazzi. He looked over their heads and at me, but I was out of sight when he finally got away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in honor of Zayn turning 23 yesterday! I hope he had a wonderful birthday and knows we all love him a lot! Part two will be up soon, I'll make sure of it! Thank you guys for reading this chapter, and love you Zayn! You too lovelies! Bye! <3 -Mama


	5. Zayn Malik: Part Two

** Y/N'S POV **

        I was [walking](http://www.polyvore.com/flirty_crowns/set?id=187712433) down the street on my second day out in the town. There was no way I was going back to that park, not with all those camera guys strolling around. Course I was still taking pictures, but this time with my other camera. I didn't want to waist all the photo paper, and didn't want certain people to recognize me.

        I was currently on my way to a nearby coffee shop. My parents were out exploring the rest of the city leaving me alone to venture by myself.

        Headphones were stuffed in my ears blasting music as shops passed by. The sun was almost setting and was leaving a rosy orange residue in the sky. As I was nearing the coffee shop I suddenly heard rustling in the alleyway nearby. I stopped in my tracks and turned around staring suspiciously at the alleyway.  

        The rustling stopped so I cautiously made my way to the small shop. The music in my ears softened and I heard pounding feet behind me. Before I could fully turn around to see who it was an arm grabbed my waist harshly pulling me away. I opened my mouth to scream, but a hand slapped over it muffling the noise. I quickly started to kick at the person as they dragged me into the alleyway. There was no way I was getting mugged again.

        The persons grip loosened on me giving me a chance to bring my elbow up and slam it hard against their side, mostly on their ribs. The persons grip went away as they groaned and hunched over in pain. I turned around and quickly kicked them in the ankle causing the, turns out to be, guy to fall over. Before I could throw another kick the guy put a hand up and begged me to stop. The guy lifted his face and the innocent brown eyes met mine once again.

        "Zayn?" I asked my voice curious as I placed my hands to my sides. He nodded as my eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh Zayn!" I bent down and quickly helped him up. He stumbled slightly and groaned as he straightened up.

        A small chuckle fell from his lips, "Shouldn't really sneak up on you anymore should I?" he grinned.

        I stared at him for a moment with a look of pure shock on my face. Zayn stood there grinning from ear to ear, attempting to look innocent.

        I brought my hand up and slapped his arm multiple times as he laughed. "You don't do that to a girl!" I yelled at him earning multiple laughs. "Especially one that's been mugged before." I gave him one final slap, but one upside the head. I turned away from him furious yet glad that it was Zayn and not a total creep.

        "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I needed to see you again." he grabbed my arm and turned me around. My face contorted into confusion as I stared at him.

        "You wanted to see me again?" I asked him. He nodded and looked down at me a small smile on his lips. "That's still no reason to scare me." I said quietly, pulling my arm out of his grasp. He frowned and followed me as I started to walk away. 

        "Please don't be mad. I just really wanted to see you, and after yesterday I was sure you wouldn't come back to the park." I nodded at how he was true about that. "Can I please make it up to you." he stopped and turned to me a pleading look in his eyes. I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at him, biting my lip. "Please. You owe me anyway, after beating me up back there. Pretty sure there's already a bruise." he rubbed his side and closed his eyes in fake pain. He groaned and pretended that he seriously was injured. "I think I need an ambulance. My world, it's going blank, I'm going down. Tell momma I love her." he stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes pretending he was dead. I giggled at his bad acting and he seemed to take it as a yes. He fist pumped the air and grinned at me, "You honestly won't regret it." he grabbed my hand and started dragging me away.

        "Oh I'm pretty sure I will."

***(^-^)***

        Zayn had dragged me all the way to the park only to put me in a large black Hummer. He had driven for a half an hour talking excessively and rapping along to songs that played on the radio. The large car finally pulled in front of a large white hotel. I stared up at the lit up palace in awe as Zayn ran around the car. He opened the door and extended a hand to help me out. 

        I took it gratefully and hopped out of the large vehicle loosing my large amount of height in seconds. Zayn towered over me and chuckled at how I shrunk. I gave him a look as he continued to smile and let out small laughs. I turned to walk away but he grabbed my arm and gently tugged me along side him. 

        "Come on." he pulled me toward the large glass double doors that were a few meters away. Before we were halfway to the door the sound of feet and yelling met my ears. Flashes of light blinded me as an arm wrapped around my waist.

        "Zayn!" "Zayn who is she!" "She your new girlfriend!"  "How long have you been dating!" "Zayn!"

         A hand covered my eyes, shielding me from the flashes. Finally a pack of men came running up and started pushing the paparazzi away from us. The glass doors were opened for us and I was met with a strong scent of flowers. There was still the sound and flashes of the cameras as we walked farther inside. I turned my head to the side to steal a look at them, but Zayn quickly pulled me out of shot and toward the elevators. 

        He still had his arm wrapped around my waist as we waited for an elevator. Once the ding sounded off and the doors opened, Zayn rushed us inside and quickly pressed a button. I stayed quiet as the doors closed shut and we slowly made our way up. My eyes trailed up to see Zayn's forward. His jaw was clenched and he tapped is foot impatiently. He finally noticed me staring and he gave me a smile, which I returned. Another ding sounded off and we quickly made our way inside the large hotel room. The elevator closed behind us as I stared in shock at the big space. Zayn pulled me farther into the hotel room leading me into, what I assumed was the living room. He sat me down on the couch and retrieved the remote from the other side of the room before seating himself next to me. He flicked on the TV and flipped through the channels.

        "What do you wanna watch? There's Goosebumps, The Giver, Magic Mike?" he smirked. I blushed and shrunk back into the couch as he continued to smile like an idiot and wiggle his eyebrows. "Magic Mike it is." he clicked the program and leaned back on the cushions as I hid my face behind a pillow. I peeked out from behind the pillow to see Zayn staring at me and chuckling. 

        "It's a good movie okay!" I said, my voice muffled slightly because of the pillow. He pulled the pillow away from my face as I pouted at him for making fun of me. His melodious laugh filled my ears as he pulled me closer to him. 

        "Don't be so pouty. It's cute you like this movie." he had his arm wrapped around my waist and was smiling down at me. 

        "No it's not. It's weird."  I replied looking up at him. 

        His face softened and a warm smile spread across his face, "I like weird."

        My face warmed up like a furnace as I noticed Zayn starting to lean in. And after that it was all a blur.

***(^-^)***

        I woke up to the sound of soft music playing. A warm light poured in leaving me to squinting my eyes and yawning. A small squeak came out of my mouth as I stretched. I opened my eyes and looked around, the warm white covers soft against my skin. A soft kiss was felt against my arm trailing up and behind my ear.

        "Morning." a rough milky voice said in my ear. I smiled and turned on my back looking into soft brown eyes.

        Zayn sat beside me his legs under him, a sketch pad lay beside him. "Morning." I replied. He leaned down and locked his lips with mine pulling me up with him. I straightened myself beside him and looked up at him. His plump lips sat in a smile as he stared at me. I looked up at his haired and giggled at how messy it was. 

        Brushing my fingers through it, I giggled, "Bed head." I whispered. He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his mouth kissing my palm gently. I leaned my head on his shoulder, my legs sprawled out on top of his. We sat in silence for a while listening to the soft music playing in the background. My eyes traced over to the sketched pad noticing the drawing on it. I reached out and grabbed it, pulling it onto my lap.

        I stared at the picture for a moment. I looked at it for a while, tracing over every line and shading. "Did you make this?" I looked back up at Zayn to see him also staring at it. He nodded and met his eyes with mine.

        "Yes. I just saw how beautiful and cute you looked when you were sleeping and, and it just came to me." he stared at it then back up at me, a small smile played on his lips. "So you like it?" his voice filled with curiosity, looking hopeful.

        I nodded and kissed him lips. "It's beautiful." I grabbed the sketchpad and proceeded to look through it, my face continuing to be filled with awe at each drawing. I stopped at the last page and smiled.

        The drawing was of a girl with a Polaroid camera in her hands, and leaves in her hair. 

        "The time we met." Zayn grinned at the picture and hugged me closer to his bare chest. He pushed the sketchpad away and pulled me onto his lap. His baggy shirt that I wore made me feel warm, but even warmer while I was in his embrace. "The best damn park, brought me the best damn girl. What could be any better?" he smiled and leaned his forehead against mine.

        "The best damn kiss." I smiled and kissed him passionately after laying the Polaroid picture of Zayn on top of the sketch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goid! Did you guys hear Zayn's new song! He killed it and slayed me at the same time! It was so good and I loved it so much! Anyway, thanks for reading this late, late, late update lovelies! Hope to see ya''ll next time! Bye! <3 -Mama


	6. Harry Styles

** Y/N's POV **

        I ran toward the sliding glass doors of the building, feeling like a kid again. As I neared the doors they opened revealing the blue and teal interior of the building. My best friend trailed behind me giggling at how I awed at the display of stuffed animals nearby. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm dragging her with me.

        "How young are you?" she said with a grin. She had her arms across her chest and had a raised eyebrow. She giggled as I gripped a group of stuffed animals in my [arms](http://www.polyvore.com/flirty_crowns/set?id=189478773) and turned around to look at her. I looked at her curiously before squealing at the soft toys in my arms. "You are so gonna blow all your cash here aren't you?" Y/F/N replied as she fixed her bag on her shoulder. I nodded eagerly and placed the toys back on the shelves before skipping over to the counter. The lady at the cash register grinned at me as I walked over.

        "Hello miss. How many today?" she looked at me curiously with a little too much perkiness on her face. 

        "Two." I said handing her the correct amount of money. She removed the money from my hand and exchanged it for two wristbands.

        "Have a splashy day!" the over exaggerated happiness in her voice made me want to cringe, but I smiled back and thanked her instead. Y/F/N took my hand and roughly pulled me toward the entrance of the theme park.

        "Have a splashy day!" my best friend imitated the lady as she placed the wristband around her hand. "I swear to god if it wasn't your birthday I would kill her." I giggled and skipped away. My feet stopped directly in front of a cart of candy. My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed a few dollars out of my pocket and purchased some cotton candy.

        The guy at the cart laughed as I immediately stuffed some in my mouth. Y/F/N grabbed my arm and apologized to the guy before dragging me away from the sugary covered cart. The intercom sounded over our heads announcing what I've waited to hear all day. "The dolphin show will be starting in 7 minutes. Be sure to get some seats and watch Oceanas wonderful talented fish perform!" I scowled at the announcer and how they got the species wrong.

        Y/F/N gave me a small smile before I practically ran like Flash to the performance. She ran after me yelling out my name and for me to wait up. 

        I ain't waiting, dolphins are gonna do flips! 

        Once I passed the entrance and scanned my wristband, I made my way to the splash zone. I've never been able to sit there and now that I'm here I'll make sure I do. Even if I have to move some kids around, or sit on them. They sit on us!

        The splash zone was completely empty as soon as I walked in, so obviously I sprinted. Once I was close enough I sat my butt on the bench and slid down it landing perfectly in the middle. I heard my bestie nearby saying excuse me and apologizing to people before she finally made it to me. She stared me down and tapped her foot impatiently. I shrugged my shoulders giving her an apologetic look. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to me as more people started piling in. I happily and eagerly munched on my cotton candy as my eyes darted around the big tank in front of me. I was way too impatient for my own good. 

        Next thing I know there was a tall body towering over me. The body was bulky and tall, intimidating me. I shrunk down and looked up at the man. He had his arms crossed over his chest and had his eyes narrowed as he looked down at me.

        "Up." he demanded making a finger motion for me to stand up. 

        I stared at him for a moment too scared to move before I finally spoke up. "B-but I got here first. I-it's onl-" the man cut me off with a growl.

        "Up now! This zone is reserved. Not for people like you." I opened my mouth in shock, "Now!" he yelled. I squeaked and stumbled up from the seat running away from the spot. 

        I sat a few feet away and watched as the guy directed a younger looking male into my spot. The male had long brown locks and sunglasses over his eyes. "Is this alright Mr.Styles?" the man asked the other. I frowned as the 'Styles' guy nodded, meaning I couldn't get to see the dolphins up close. The name sounded eerily familiar before I realized who it was. My eyes narrowed at the guy before I grabbed Y/F/N's hand and pulled her away. 

        "Come on, this show wasn't worth it anyway. It's not like I wanted to see my favorite animal." I glared at the guy over my shoulder who stared at me as we stalked away. Y/F/N was trying to catch my attention and pull me back to the seats, but my day was ruined.

        She stopped me roughly and looked at me. "Look Y/N that guy is just another horrible celebrity ruining everyone's lives. If you let that spoiled bloke ruin your birthday then he's got another thing coming." she smiled at me kindly, making my mood lift a little bit. "Come on lets go buy everything in the gift shop." she grabbed my wrist and pulled us toward the money death trap full of goodies.

        The next hour was spent by us blowing our money on stuffed animals.  We got some candy too, and lot's of it.

         I felt a lot better than I was before, until,

        "No the dolphin stuffed animals are ten bucks!" I pouted as I looked at the fluffy teddy. "And we already blew our money." I placed it back down on the small stand it was on. I turned to Y/F/N to see her struggling by carrying all the bags, swiftly I grabbed half of them and followed her outside the store. 

        "I knew we shouldn't have bought the glow in the dark pencils." she groaned and trudged over to a table nearby. She placed all the bags down next to her and looked around. "I'm tired." she said laying her head down on the table.

        "But, we haven't even seen the rest of the park!" I looked at her in disbelief before frowning. 

        "I know, I know. Look why don't you go look at the fish and I'll meet up with you okay?" I nodded at her and got up from the small bench. I whispered a small goodbye to her before trotting over to the aquarium nearby.

        As I stepped in, the light from outside immediately went away. I was shrouded in darkness with only small blue lights on the floors guiding me. It was empty, meaning maybe most of the people here at the park went to see the dolphin show. The light from the aquarium tunnel slightly blinded me, but when my eyes adjusted I finally noticed a large manta ray swimming above my head. I awed it as I turned around looking up all the while walking backwards. Colorful fish swam all around me causing a grin to form on my face. 

        My back suddenly hit something hard. I jumped in my shoes out of fright and squeaked. A soft chuckle was heard right before I turned around. A rather tall guy stared down at me making me feel intimidated. The sunglasses he wore reflected my fear covered face.

        "Hello." the guy removed his sunglasses and revealed a familiar face.  My jaw dropped as I stared at him. The great Harry stood in front of me, he was probably the reason this place was empty.

        Two strong hands suddenly picked me up off the ground. "Would you like me to remove her Mr. Styles." the same bodyguard from before was glaring holes into the back of my head. I squirmed in his grip as his nails dug into my arms. Styles looked between me and the bodyguard seeming to be processing something.

        "Just get it over with." I started, "Ruin my birthday even more." tears started to form in my eyes. Harry suddenly looked shocked and looked at the bodyguard with a stern face. 

        "Let her down." the guard dropped me, causing me to fall back on my butt. I grunted and gently started to rub the already forming bruises on my arms. "You can leave now Cedric." a hand was outstretched toward me to help me get up. My small hand gripped the big one as it pulled me up. I slightly bumped into Harry's chest, but made some distance.

        "Don't worry, I'll leave." with a hard bite of my lip I turned on my heels and began to walk away.

        "Hey wait!" Styles ran up and stood in my way to the door. "Aren't you gonna say?" he looked confused as he stared at me. My face copied his own as I stepped away shaking my head.

        "I don't think I should." I fiddled with my hands and looked away.

        "Come on, stay. It'll be my birthday gift to you. A quiet day in the tunnel looking at the fishes, with me." he gave a cheeky grin. I sighed and finally gave into this small scheme. He grinned and grabbed my hand pulling me to the front of the tank. "What's your name?" he asked looking down at me with his green eyes. 

        "Y/N." I felt awkward standing next to him after he nodded and as he started to point at all the different fish. 

        "Look at all the colorful coral!" he bounced on his heels excitedly. I giggled and shook my head at him. Pulling my hand out of his grasp I walked over to where the shark was swimming about.

        The shark swam closer to the glass as I neared. When I was close enough he swam up and over my head making me giggle. I ran over to the other side and watched as it swam through a small school of fish then back toward me. He swam in a small circle and finally rested on top of a piece of yellow coral. I gave a small wave to it before leaving it be. A manta ray sat on the roof of the tunnel, and as I stared up it looked as if the nose and mouth were smiling at me. A grin spread across my face as I tried to reach my hand up to touch it, but my shortness prevented me. I groaned and stood on my tippy toes but was still unable to touch the roof. Arms wrapped around my waist lifting me up until I finally poked the glass/nose of the manta ray.

        Slowly I was placed back down on the ground. The hands left my waist and I looked over my shoulder to see Harry staring at me. He leaned up against the glass and kept his eyes on me as I turned around. what he didn't know was that a hammerhead shark was sneaking up on him. I raised my eyebrows at the smart shark. Harry seemed confused as to what I was looking at before he finally turned around.

        A loud shriek left his mouth as I started to laugh uncontrollably. The hammerhead swam away when Harry was panting and out of breath in front of me. I was out of breath as well and my lungs hurt from laughing so hard. When I finally gained control of myself I noticed Harry playfully glaring at me. He had an evil glint in his eyes and his smirk. He slowly starting to walk toward me, lifting his arms up slowly. 

        I knew what he was going to do so immediately I widened my eyes. "Harry, no." I said to him. He only smirked wider before he sprinted over to me. A small squeal left my mouth as I started to run, but he grabbed me anyway. His fingers met my sides and quickly started tickling me. Giggling like a weird high pitched school girl as I tried to push him away, he kept his arms around me. He chuckled before he finally stopped. My knees were weak as I had used up my energy laughing. Only Harry's arms were standing me upright. When I regained some energy I stood up straight and gently slapped his arm. "Never do that to me again!" he chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. 

        I stuck my tongue out at him and walked back over to where I was standing before. My concentration slipped back to the fish and how wonderful they were. Arms suddenly slipped around my waist and a chin sat on my shoulder.

        "I'm sowy Y/N." he pouted as he rocked me back and forth. I rolled my eyes and and looked over at him.

        "It's fine." I replied back with a pout too. He frowned at my pout and grabbed a hold of my hand tightly. He pulled me toward the exit and blinded me with the sunlight as he opened the door. Harry skipped us over to the gift shop where we passed by a confused looking Y/F/N. 

        Harry stopped as he looked around the store his eyes darting to every display. "Come with me." he dragged me away gently before stopping abruptly in front of the stuffed animals. He let go of my hand and started to dig through the piles. I stood there confused trying to see what he was looking for, but he blocked my view with his height. He stopped and whispered incoherently before turning around to look at me. With a big cheeky grin he held a dolphin stuffed animal in his hand.

        "Happy birthday!" he said happily. I stared at the stuffed dolphin as he made the squeaker inside squeak. I giggled and shook my head at him trying to grab it from his hands.

        "No, that's too expensive and you already made it up to me." I lunged to grab it but he quickly held it above his head. I groaned and jumped up to grab it, but gave up.

        "I'm buying this for you and you can't stop me." he held it above his head so I had no chance to grab it as he made his way to the cash register. Harry payed for it quickly before passing it over to me. With a sigh I tried to give it back to him. Stubborn Harry soon came out and refused to take it back, but grabbed my hand and dragged me out the store. "It's impolite to not keep a gift." he said to me in a snarky tone. 

        "No one needs the sass Styles." I said to him as I trotted over to Y/F/N. Hr jaw was dropped as she watched Harry sit himself beside me. We were still bickering as she continuously cleared her throat.

        "Y/N!" I snapped my attention to her. "What the heck?" she pointed at Harry her mouth ajar. Harry smiled and waved at her and introduced himself. She stared at him then at me before back at him. "I'm not even gonna say anything, cause this is all too much to take in." she rubbed her temples softly. Me and Harry simultaneously laughed at her.

        "Love you Y/F/N." I scrunched up my nose at her and smiled. She rolled her eyes and repeated what I said.

        "What about me?" Harry looked hurt as he stared down at me.

        "You too Styles." he grinned and hugged me from the side. He pulled me closer to his chest and hummed as he swayed us back and forth. A small chuckle left his lips as I grunted quietly. He pulled away a little bit but stilled hugged me close. His thumb traced circles into my hip as we silently chatted with Y/F/N. 

        "So how many gifts did yo get her?" she asked Harry curiously. She looked over at me and wiggled her eyebrows. I glared at her and turned my attention to Harry.  
  
        "Three." Harry said with a small smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

        "But you only got me 1) the dolphin and 2) the silence in the aquarium. If my calc-" I was cut off by something soft meeting my lips. They molded perfectly with mine as I melted and gave in. He moved his lips against my own before we pulled away at the same time.

        "And three." he cheekily said as we both blushed. In the corner of my eye I could see Y/F/N's jaw dropped. I shyly giggled and shrunk as he stared at me.He leaned down and kissed my lips again before pulling me deeper into his warm chest.

        "Cheeky Styles." Y/F/N said as she sipped her soda with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this long chapter beautifuls! I hope you liked it and it's cuteness! I ship you guys and Harry Styles, that's not weird right? Anyway love you guys and I'll see you lovelies later! Bye! <3 -Mama


	7. Panic! in the Depths of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this for my creative writing club and my friend seemed to like it so I decided to post it here. I know it's not a real meet and greet imagine but it's close. I hope you like it.  
> Warning: Contains slight abuse, please do not read if you will be triggered.

**Y/N’s POV**

 

  A strong scent of incense filled my nose as my drowsy eyes opened. It felt as if I had been asleep for a day or two, since as soon as I woke up I wanted to sleep again. I fully opened my eyes to see myself in a dark room with only a little red light in front of me. I groggily sat up, gently straightening my back along the way. I attempted to extend my arms, but felt a strong force holding my wrists down. Tugging my wrists didn’t release the force and twisting my wrist gave no budge.

     Squinting in the dark at my hands I noticed a leather strap bounding my hands to the chair I sat in. My eyes widened at the sight, causing me to wriggle in my seat trying to get out. I tried to flail my legs, only to find them strapped down as well. I could feel a panic attack coming along as the frightening place gave me a bad feeling, being bounded to a chair only adding onto it. The incense faded away to leave behind a smell of death in the room. I cringed at the foul odor. _Where am I?_

It was as if someone heard me, since a small light projected onto the wall in front of me. A tall figure was illuminated by the bright light. By the look of it, it was a man with his hands placed behind his back. A dark chuckle left his mouth as he stepped out from the projection.

  “There’s no use in escaping my dear, it will only make us want to kill you faster.” his deep voice made a shiver roll down my spine. He slowly strolled closer as I squirmed to get away from the man. My nails clawed at the wood of the chair leaving noticeable marks behind.

  His cold hand grabbed my neck and sharply tilted my head back. The air in my lungs was desperately trying to get out as he blocked it with his hand. I glanced at the figure in the dark trying to make out his face. The man’s hair was up in a quiff, a clear smirk on his lips with beady eyes. He wore a suit which was kind of strange since he seemingly kidnapped me, and you could see his forehead was rather large.

  I felt my world start to darken as my brain needed oxygen. He noticed my eyes opening and closing slowly and finally released my neck. I took a large gasp of air and felt my head begin to pound at the rush of blood. The man only laughed and stood straight. My eyes narrowed at him, causing him to chuckle.

  “How cute, you're glaring.” a look of shock flashed past my eyes at his response. “You think you can really scare me? Me?” another cackle left his throat as if it was the funniest thing he’s ever heard. He bent over in giggles and turned around, wiping away a fake tear.

  “Who are you?!?” I yelled at him in a croaky voice. He suddenly stopped laughing and craned his neck toward me. His body followed suit giving me the creeps as his neck sounded like it popped back in place.

  “Who am I?” the man placed his fingertips together and took slow steps toward me on each word. “Who am I? I’m the man you came to see only a few nights ago. I’m the man who you seemingly admired for the past few years of your life. I’m the man who kidnapped you.” he was two inches in front of me by now, placing his hands on the armrests of the chair and leaning down. “Why, I’m Brendon Urie.” a light turned on, illuminating the mischievous grin on his face.

  A scream left my lips, as his eyes weren’t the brown I remembered yet black as night. He smiled and clapped his hands at my reaction.

  “Honestly the best reaction of the day, right guys?” he looked behind me and it was only then that I noticed the cloaked figures. They nodded like bobbleheads and only made Brendon more happy. 

  My croaky voice spoke up, “You-you can’t be Brendon. Brendon isn’t a total freak that kidnaps his fans and straps them to a chair.” I wiggled my wrists to get the point across.

  This statement only made him give a disgusted face towards me. “What the hell kind of Brendon is that? Are you talking about the old one? Oh honey he’s long gone, now you're stuck with me.” he cackled again, throwing his head back making the laugh boom even louder.

  What? Where’s our Brendon the nice one that still bought stuff at Target even though he’s a millionaire? Brendon interrupted my thoughts with a groan. “Do I have to go over this story again? I explained it like five times this week.” he groaned again and looked me straight in the eyes.

  “Back at the beginning of the year, all was well with Panic!, we were selling records and planning our next album. But, as if the world suddenly wanted me to die, my last members up and left.” he paused and whistled dramatically. “I was done for. How the hell was I supposed to come up with a new album in only a few months, with no members?” he was pacing in front of me with his hands behind his back. His head snapped to me in a disturbing fashion.

  “Well, you see there were many ways to get it done in time, but there was one certain way that I heard many artists used to get out of the rough.” he walked until he was directly in front of me. His eyes met my frightened ones, he lifted a hand and gently rubbed my cheek with his finger. I turned away from his touch with tears welling up in my eyes. He had no right to touch me after taking me away from my family.

  Brendon took a sharp intake of breath and looked down at my lap. “So I sold it, sold my soul, to Satan of course.” Brendon glanced back up with a knowing smile on his lips now. “I told him what I needed, he told me the price, and I payed it.” he stood and backed away, “Now I’m as successful as anyone of those little artists on the charts. With more money than you think I have, and all for a little soul.” his laugh erupted and caused a chain of laughter from the cloaked persons behind me.

  My eyes were blank as I thought over what he said. “So you sold your soul for the money?” there was a sense of sass in my voice, my eyes icy and cold.

  I could sense him shake his head, “Not just the money, the fans too of course. I mean how could I have left them with no Panic! and no music? So I sold my soul, made some creepy satanic videos like the master said and it was done. Until now of course.” a look of confusion came across my face.

  “What do you mean until now?” a slight shake in my voice made him grin.

  He sat down on the armrest of my chair, “What I mean is, the master below needed more, wanted more, craved more. He needed more recruits, more souls, and more blood. And after Miley Cyrus seemingly failed him and went bonkers he turned to me. He told me to do whatever it took to get him what he needed or else my dreams of a good life would fade like MIley’s sanity.” he leaned back and gave a bored expression.

  “So I went to each concert and picked one or two from the crowd, easily bribing them with a meet and greet. After that I’d knock them out, bring them here and nobody would ever see them again.” my breathing quickened as his breath fanned my ear at his last words.

  Oh my, he’s going to kill me. Oh no, I’ll never see my family or friends again, and all because my idol wanted fame. He got up as I became restless. My body started to try and get out of the binds, kicking and pulling at the straps. I needed to get away, tell someone what’s happening. Brendon snapped his fingers and pointed at me. You could hear the rustle of robes as the others ran towards me. They grabbed my arms and legs, holding them down. I screamed and kicked at them as one grabbed my head and tilted it back.

  “Feisty one I see, might have to keep her around.” Brendon chuckled while turning and walking away. My screams of horror and anger increased with each of his steps.

  A hand placed a goblet full of red liquid to my lips and forced the concoction down my throat. I choked on the “drink” and spat it out as some went down my throat. Another hand flew up and gave my head a hard knock causing me to go dizzy. My eyes felt droopy once again before fully closing and turning my world black. 

_______________________________

   My eyes opened, only to find myself in another dark room. I felt different, a difference you would notice right away. The door to the room opened and revealed a tall figure. The person walked towards me and stood next to the bed I sat on. They leaned over and turned on the light on the nightstand. The light slightly blinded me, but my eyes adjusted to see Brendon looking down at me with a smile. He passed me a small mirror, making me puzzled as to why he handed me it.

  I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection staring back at me...my eyes were fully black. A smirk etched itself on my lips as I looked back up at him.

  
“Morning Mrs. Urie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you guys so much for reading this new story! I've had this idea in my mind for a long time and waited until near Christmas to give it to you! I have now made two Christmas gifts for all you beautiful people out there who stood by my side. I wanna thank all you guys and I'll see you next time! Bye lovelies! <3 -Mama


End file.
